(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device and a touch sensor, and more particularly, to a display device and a touch sensor having a reduced non-display area.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of gate lines and data lines connected with a plurality of pixels. The pixels are formed at the intersections of the gate lines and the data lines. When gate signals comprising gate-on voltages are sequentially applied to the gate lines, data voltages will be applied to the data lines in response to the gate signals so as to write image data in the pixels.
A touch sensor is an input apparatus capable of inputting a user's command to a device. The touch sensor can recognize a touch position of a user on a display panel. For example, the touch sensor may be provided on a front side of a display panel and configured to determine a touch position of a user's hand or an object so as to determine an input signal. A capacitive touch sensor is one of many types of touch sensors that is commonly used. The capacitive touch sensor is configured to sense a user's touch based on a change in capacitance between an electrode and a conductive object such as a finger. For example, the capacitive touch sensor can sequentially apply touch detection signals to a plurality of sensing lines to detect a change in capacitance of the touch position, so as to detect the user's touch.
Recently, a display device having reduced bezel width has been developed. The aforementioned display device includes a display area in which an image is displayed, and a minimized non-display area. However, incorporating a touch sensor into the above display device may pose certain packaging challenges relating to the minimization of the non-display area. For example, wires disposed at an outer portion of the touch sensor could take up space in the non-display area and make it difficult to reduce the non-display area of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.